Gomez of the Undead
by NinjaDP
Summary: Demyx gets a new pet fish. Muwahahaha!


**Gomez of the undead**

**Story****: Demyx gets a new pet fish. (Muwahahaha!) **

**Demyx's room**** -**

"**This is my new pet fish!" said Demyx. "Isn't he awesome!?"**

"**Uhhh…." Roxas uttered.**

**Zexion, looking at the fish bowl, "How do you know it's a boy?" he asked.**

"**Because I checked!" exclaimed Demyx, when in reality he just assumed.**

**Tapping the glass, "So, what are you going name him?" Zexion asked.**

"**Well, I've thought about it and I'm going to name him…"Demyx pauses. "GOMEZ!"**

"**Demyx, that's not exactly a real name," exclaims Roxas, "It's more like a surname…"**

**Demyx is still smiling, completely ignoring what Roxas said.**

"…**. Whatever. Gomez it is." said Zexion.**

**There is a long awkward pause. **

"**Well," Roxas starts, "I've got to get going." **

"**Ditto." Zexion adds. Both him and Roxas leave Demyx's room.**

"**Don't worry little Gomez, I'll take good care of you!" Demyx says, as he hugs the fish bowl. **

**(2 weeks later)**

**Organization's pet graveyard**** -**

"**WAAAAH!" Demyx sobs. There is a funeral being held for Gomez. **

**Vexen is reading aloud from a funeral book. "We are here to commemorate poor little… Oh, **

**I can't do this!" **

"**Why not!?" Demyx asked with a loud sob. **

**Vexen gives Demyx an 'are-you-kidding-me' kind of look. "…..It's a fish. For Pete's sake, **

**these things die all the time!"**

"**Maybe we should flush it…" Zexion suggested. Marluxia pokes his head up "Swirly?"**

"**NOO!" Demyx pleaded.**

"**Enough of that!" Xemnas shouted. "And enough of this! This funeral is over!" Everyone **

**except Demyx goes back to The Castle That Never Was.**

"…**GOMEZ!" Demyx shouts. **

**That night in the castle**** -****(Everyone except Marluxia are up looking around in the hallway. They all heard a strange noise.)**

"**I don't get what you guys are so scared of," Xigbar stated "it's just some noise."**

"**Loud moans of pain is not 'just some noise!'" Xemnas clarified.**

"**Whatever, but did you have to wake everyone else up?" Xigbar asked. **

"**Yes, except Marluxia." Xemnas answered, gravely. "It's best to keep **_**that**_** one in its room." **

**All of a sudden a big pink thing jumps out of nowhere.**

"**BOO!" shouts the big pink thing.**

**Everyone, except Saix, screams "AAAAHH!" Saix walks up to the pink thing and pulls **

**off the blanket. Marluxia appears underneath blanket.**

"**Hee hee hee," Marluxia giggles. "I scared you guys." Saix then hits Marluxia with his **

**hammer. "OWW!" he shouts. **

"…**knock it off Marluxia," says Saix. "I don't need to deal with you at 1 AM in the **

**morning!"**

"**So… it was Marluxia?" Xemnas asks with some disbelief. **

"**Can we go to bed now?" Vexen asks. "By this hour Zexion gets a little paranoid." **

"**I know who did it…" says Zexion, who is now becoming frantic. "IT WAS YOU!" Points **

**at a statue of armor. "DON'T YOU LIE! I KNOW WHAT YOU DID!" he shouts madly. **

**Strange moans echo through the halls. Suddenly something hidden in the shadows flashes**

**by.**

"**W-what was that?!" Xakdin asks, now becoming quite scared. **

"**I think it went that way!" Xemnas shouts. He points towards Marluxia. Xigbar flashes the flashlight at Marluxia and…**

"**HOLY— !" Xigbar shouts.**

"**What the—!?" Lexeaus utters.**

"**AAAAAAHH!" Roxas and Zexion scream.**

"…**..what?" Marluxia asks casually.**

**All of the Organization members stare at the undead fish biting at Marluxia's head.**

"**It's Demyx's stupid fish—" Vexen utters.**

"**GOMEZ!" Demyx shouts, with joy in his heart. (Not that he has one.) **

**The fish hisses at Demyx and bites Marluxia's head.**

"**OWW! That hurts!" Marluxia cries.**

"**W-what's it doing?!?" Xemnas asks while slowly backing away. **

"**It's a zombie-fish, and it's trying to suck Marluxia's brain out!" Xigbar exclaims.**

**There is a long silence.**

"**What brain …?" Saix asks sarcastically.**

"**Poor thing's gonna starve …" states Larxene, ever so truthfully! (LOL)**

"**GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Marluxia screams as he jumps up and down like a **

**frightened little schoolgirl.**

"**Hold still." Saix orders. He hits Marluxia with the hammer again.**

"**OWW!" Marluxia moans.**

"**Sorry, I missed." says Saix, unapologetically. He hits the fish this time and pulls it off **

**Maluxia. "So…what do we do now?" Saix asks while holding Gomez by its tail.**

"**I have a good idea…" Vexen suggests vaguely.**

**In the bathroom**** - ****Flushing sound-**

"**That's that." Vexen states, looking as if he should get a pat on the back. "Now, I'm going **

**to bed." Him and the other organization members walk out of the bathroom… except**

**Demyx.**

"**Good bye little Gomez," Demyx salutes, talking to the toilet. "I'll never forget—HEY **

**LOOK! A mouse, I'm gonna name you Juanito!"**

**THE END**

**Idea by: Tsinat **

**Kingdom Hearts characters © Tetsuya Nomura **


End file.
